


you’re a lifesaver

by jisolsrocketfuel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Police, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisolsrocketfuel/pseuds/jisolsrocketfuel
Summary: officer hong has never liked officer chwe. you can imagine the anger in hansol’s face when captain hoon assigned him his new case partner: joshua hong. oh boy is he in for one hell of a ride.





	1. elevator doors

“you’re kidding me, right ?” exclaimed hansol as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair in frustration. “out of all people, you’re gonna make me, hansol vernon chwe, best detective of the NYPD and 4th grade tap dance champion, work with joshua hong, a stuck up, over-organised, non-tap-dancing freak?”.  
“yes.” replied their captain, with a blank stare and almost no tone in his voice. “now out of my office.” captain ‘hoon’ (as hansol liked to call him) continued and sat down back in his office chair. “of course captain lee.” officer hong replied before walking out of the captain’s office and glaring at his new case partner.  
you see, hansol and joshua did not start on the right foot. literally. on hansol’s first day at the nine-nine he had accidentally stepped on joshua’s foot who was very conveniently carrying 5 mugs filled with piping hot coffee (“i mean who even thinks it’s a good idea to carry 5 cups of coffee ? you’re bound to get burned !” hansol had expressed to captain hoon later that day). needless to say, the coffee spilt everywhere and officer hong was not a happy bunny. he immediately stormed off and had hated the newbie ever since. hansol tried to befriend him and apologised many times, but enough was enough. if joshua didn’t like him, then there was nothing he could do about it.  
“can you believe this? jiho-“ hansol started before being interrupted.  
“i know right? who would put parmesan on their spaghetti?” his best friend, seungkwan, replied. “first of all, literally everybody does that. second of all, jihoon assigned me to be partners with joshua hong and third of all, you interrupted me, i mean who are you ? jeonghan?”  
“kwan is beneath me verny, he would never get close to being as majestic and elegant as i am.” the aforementioned man whispered to the two boys as he rolled past them on his desk chair. hansol decided to ignore jeonghan and continued to look at seungkwan expectedly for a response. “i mean he’s really not that bad. he’s efficient, he’s smart- oh no you’re glaring at me um he’s a RAT he smells like my great aunt’s third to-“ seungkwan frantically ranted before he realised hansol had put his head in his hands and wasn’t even listening. “i really can’t work with him seungkwan, he hates me more than he hates spiders. spiders seungkwan ! i don’t know what to do, i can’t work on a case with him.” the young detective rambled on. seungkwan felt sorry for him, i mean who wouldn’t ? everybody knew that officer hong was stressed about everything and anything that could be stressed over. working on a case with him was just, to put it simply, tiring. the only good thing about working with him was that he was efficient and did all the paperwork himself.  
the day went on and surprisingly hansol had finished most of his paperwork; he worked more efficiently when he was angry for some reason. as the doors were about to close, hansol noticed the main cause of his anger running towards the elevator. oh boy he wished he could just close the doors and leave poor officer hong waiting for the elevator, but something in him told him to press the ‘open doors’ button beside him. “oh god thank you so much you’re a lifesaver, the elevator takes ages to come back up to our floor” the older of the two said to hansol with a smile as he stumbled into the lift. hansol was confused. why was joshua hong talking to him and why on earth was he smiling at him ? the man that he had hated ever since they met? he decided to ignore the thoughts in his head and replied with a nod and a simple “no problem”. maybe working with officer hong wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought.


	2. millimeters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o shit hong getting brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue

jesus fucking christ. those were the only words going through chwe’s mind when he stepped foot into the gruesome crime scene. the corpse of a woman in her 30s lay on the floor, as if she were a rag doll, with her eyes rolled back into her head. it was not a pretty sight. whilst hansol stared at the lifeless and bloody body with his mouth agape, officer hong had poked his arm numerous times in attempt to get his attention however as usual, you cannot take chwe’s attention away from gory deaths. “hello ? officer chwe ? you there ? hansol vernon chwe ? sollie ? noni?” joshua had pestered the shocked detective. luckily, the use of the dreaded nickname had worked. hansol had gasped loudly enough for all the police officers and medical examiners to look their way. “you just called me noni. not even seungkwan calls me that oh my god i need to call him right now !” hansol had whispered to josh as to not create even more of a scene. unfortunately for hansol, joshua had grabbed his arm before he could get to his phone and pulled him towards himself. his face was now dangerously close to hansol’s . “you tell anyone about this and you’re dead meat. got it? it was the only way i could get your attention.” joshua had whispered into hansol’s ear. before the younger could reply, joshua had pulled away and continued to look around the crime scene as if he wasn’t just millimetres away from hansol’s face. why was officer hong acting like this? he would never even stand within 5 feet of detective chwe on a normal day. 12 feet if he was in a bad mood. needless to say, this case was going to be very interesting with officer hong.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly won’t be updating that frequently bc of exams i’m SORRY but enjoy jisol


End file.
